Hábito
by KankeiYaoi
Summary: Quiero decirle que detenga esto.. pero sentí la calidez de sus brazos, y la dulzura de sus labios, y ahora simplemente no me puedo apartar. KATSUDEKU YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Hey esto es KatsuDeku. Si te gusta, disfrútalo!**

Mi _mente estaba preparada para lo que iba a ocurrir, ya que se repetiria esa situación, como si fuera un hábito. Pero mi cuerpo simplemente no podía evitar el miedo que sentía en cada ocasión en la cual su rostro se me acercaba._

 _Después de clases, empezó a encontrarse conmigo a altas horas de la noche. A pesar de que en el día me trata como basura, cuándo la luz de la luna brillaba y todos dormían, me trataba con mucho amor._

 _Quiero decirle que está mal, quiero decirle que detenga esto.. pero he logrado ver otro lado de el, logré sentir la calidez de sus brazos, y la dulzura de sus labios, y simplemente no me puedo apartar. Cuando estoy de esa manera con él me siento seguro._

 _Ahora él me está esperando en ese mismo lugar a la vuelta de esta esquina, y no puedo parar de temblar. A pesar de que disfruto cada noche que paso con el, sigue siendo tan injusto._

 _No debo ir con Kacchan, no debo seguir con esto. Está mal. Está muy mal._

 _Pero.. ¿Entonces porqué lo deseo con ansias?._

- **KATSUDEKU** -

Ahí estaba Kacchan, usualmente nos encontramos aquí en la esquina, y pocas veces me lleva hasta mi cuarto para no molestar a nuestros compañeros cuando duermen.

Todo lo que pasa en la noche se queda ahí. Y ninguno de los dos dice nada al día siguiente.

Lo primero que Kacchan hace usualmente es abrazarme, pegando nuestros cuerpos hasta más no poder. Y eso fue lo que hizo, sin decir nada. Traté de hablar con el.. enserio que traté.

mh.. K-Kacchan...

Se movió a unos centímetros de mis labios y posó sus ojos en los míos. Su mirada era tan fría como siempre lo había sido. Pero no sentí miedo o incomodidad después de sentir su respiración tan calmada.

Sabía que lo haría y no lo quise detener. Ví como cerró sus ojos lentamente mientras se acercaba, así que yo también lo hice. En esos momentos se me olvida todo lo demás y empiezo a corresponder sus labios.

Una vez que nos separamos, yo puse mi cabeza y manos en su pecho. Adoro cuando Kacchan me deja tocarlo, nunca lo haría si hubiese alguien alrededor.

Oi, déjame ver tu estúpida cara.

Su mano derecha acarició mis pecas mientras le dejaba ver mi rostro, su otra mano se escabulló dentro de mi camisa tocando mi espalda.

Sentí mis mejillas arder ante la situación, dándole lo que él quería ver.

Uwa.. K-Kacchan, esto no..

Lo iba a decir. Esta vez, le diré que no quiero ocultar mis sentimientos por el día.

Kacchan desvió la mirada, y me abrazó mucho más fuerte, tenía curiosidad por saber porque reaccionó de tal manera y miré también.

¿Todoroki..Kun?

¿Que demonios haces aquí?

Quiero hablar con Midoriya.

¿Eh?

¿Disculpa? Dijo Kacchan con esa sonrisa que me aterra.

 _Gracias por ver! Parte 2 pronto! Pongan seguir para saber cuándo la subo! 3_


	2. KACHING

**Parte 2! For you! no pensé que tuviera 2 fav y 2 followers en tan poco tiempo! Gracias! ... Quiero un especial navidad... O Valentín, no lo sé, voten.**

Abría mis ojos lentamente, la luz de el sol me obligó a hacerlo. Ya era de día y yo me encontraba en mi cama acostado de lado, con su brazo rodeando mi cintura. Recuerdo que la noche anterior Todoroki-Kun apareció, estoy algo avergonzado de que nos haya visto.. Nadie lo había hecho y no sabía cómo reaccionar ya que lo que hacíamos era un _hábito_. Pero si sabía cómo reaccionaría Kacchan, lo conozco, y empezaría a odiar a Todoroki-Kun.

Me di vuelta para ver su rostro y tratar de hablar del tema, esa noche el me tomó de el brazo, me alzó y me llevó hasta mi cuarto, que como dije antes sólo unas pocas veces lo hace, ignoramos por completo a Todoroki, y empezó a comenzar de nuevo nuestro hábito de cada noche.

El dijo que quería hablar conmigo, pero ¿De que? ¿Deberia hablarlo con Kacchan? De nuevo, después de cada noche no hablamos para nada del tema, pero, esto era diferente, Todoroki sabia de esto, y probablemente tengamos problemas.

Kacchan...

Se veía frustrado, incluso dormido, solo acaricié su cabello con cautela y esperé a que me diera alguna señal.

¿Qué demonios quieres, Deku..? No sonó molesto o enfadado, si no cansado, disfrutando de la lenta acción que hacía con mi mano izquierda.

Con.. respecto a Todoroki-kun..

Abrió un poco sus ojos, estaba dispuesto a escucharme y parece que le interesaba lo que iba a decir.

Voy a hablar con el..  Después de unos segundos se levantó de la cama y abrió uno de mis cajones sacando lo que parecía ser un rotulador negro, permanente claro.

Se acercó a mí y me tomó de la muñeca, estirando mi brazo hacia el. Le quitó la tapa al rotulador con su boca y empezó a escribir en mi brazo derecho con una letra bastante grande.

Ka.. ¿Que haces?

Ve, no me importa lo que hagas. Al parecer había terminado y se llevó el marcador con el, veía como se ponía su chaqueta del uniforme y iba a la puerta para luego irse.

Tenía curiosidad por saber que había escrito, lo leí y decía "Propiedad de Bakugou" en todo mi antebrazo con letra firme y entendible.

Me ruborizé al ver tal acción, después de todo, me quiere, pero no le gusta admitirlo.

 **-KATSUDEKU-**

Entré a el salón de clases con mi uniforme y me encontré con Uraraka-san, la saludé y empezamos a hablar sobre el clima, la humedad que se sentía, y que una lluvia se aproximaba.

Le agradecí por avisar y me senté en mi silla, me preguntaba dónde estará Todoroki, ya que aún quería disculparme con el. Kacchan estaba ahí también, el llegó antes que yo, y me siento más seguro ahora que tengo su nombre en mi antebrazo, claro, las mangas de mi chaqueta lo cubrían, pero sabía que estaba ahí. Después de clases, le pregunté a Shouto si podíamos hablar, fuimos a un salón vacío.

¡G-Gomen! Todoroki-kun, por favor olvida lo que pasó anoche. Cruzé mis brazos al frente de mi cara porque me sentí avergonzado, y esperaba que entendiera.

¿Están saliendo? Una pregunta algo repentina, me exalté al escuchar sus palabras, era demasiado extraño que Todoroki preguntase eso. Y no sabía que responder, no, no estamos saliendo, es algo diferente, muy diferente. Decidí que sería mejor ocultarlo ya que no le agradaría a Kacchan.

Umn.. pues.. No, no.  Después de haber dicho eso, se acercó a mí, una alarma vibró en mi cabeza como una advertencia, como una señal de peligro, ¡ESTABA DISPUESTO A USAR MI SMASH! Pero no quería lastimarlo ¿Que iba a hacer? Di un paso hacia atrás pero el ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para agarrar mi brazo y arremangarme la chaqueta dejando ver la letra de Kacchan.

Estaba acorralado, me habían descubierto, no. **nos** había descubierto, me quedé callado. Y bajé la mirada.

Midoriya.. No lo quería ver, no sabría que decir, así que solo seguí mirando el suelo. Hasta que..

Oi, dos caras, ¿No sabes leer? Esa voz, lo reconocí al instante, Kacchan está aquí. Quitó la mano de Todoroki de mi brazo bruscamente.

Este Deku es de **mi** propiedad. Puso esa cara que me asustaba, solo con sus ojos podías sentir su deseo de querer golpearte, y me sentí aliviado, el me había salvado de esta repentina situación.

Eche un rápido vistazo a Todoroki, se veía molesto. Serio, pero molesto.

¿Porqué...?

 _Gracias! Deja tu fav para ver más! 3_


End file.
